Anubis (Z.O.E.)
Summary Anubis (アヌビス) was one of the most powerful Type C Orbital Frames featured throughout the Zone of the Enders series. It is Nohman's trademark Orbital Frame and was designed by his father, Rikoah Hardiman.True to its name, Anubis has a dog-like anthropomorphic appearance and its physical appearance is very similar to that of Jehuty, but with some key differences: its legs are reverse-jointed, with a set of six wings and most notably, a long prehensile tail. It is revealed in Dolores, that the "wings" on its back are actually huge vector traps. Anubis is the strongest Orbital Frame, controlled by Nohman. A twin mech developed along with Jehuty, it has similar characteristics. It has the ability to use an Urenbeck Catapult in order to propel itself at incredible speeds. Anubis's abilities are similar to Jehuty's through the use of burst attacks and dash attacks. Anubis is already programmed with Zero Shift at the end of Zone of the Enders and is thus renowned as the most powerful orbital frame in existence. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, At most 6-C via Self-destruction | Likely 7-B, Possibly 4-B with "Project Aumaan" Name: Anubis Origin: Zone of the Enders Gender: N/A Age: Unknown, Several years for Metatron-based artificial intelligence DELPHI Classification: Type C Orbital Frames Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation (Instantly transported in space over short distances), Regeneration (Mid-Low to Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 3), Flight, Danmaku, Homing Attack (Able to hit several targets at once), Energy Manipulation (Capable of producing excess energy in the form of powerful energy discharge), Energy Projection (Able firing by powerful energy charges), Large Size (Type 1), Technology Manipulation, Absorption (Can accumulate the energy of the enemies during the fight), High Resistance to physical damage, Statistics Amplification (Accumulation of Metatron can significantly improve his base characteristics), Weapon Mastery, Invulnerability (Vector Trap nullify any type of physical damage), Attack Reflection (Using compressed space around him, Anubis able to redirect any attack of the enemy), Information Manipulation (Able to freely download and modify any information), Healing, Limited Pocket Reality Manipulation (Anubis can freely use compressed space that has completely other laws of time and space in comparison to normal), Power Absorption (Able to absorb the energy of defeated enemies), Vector Manipulation (Ability allows Anubis to reverse the direction of any object that is in proximity to him or enters in zone of it action), Explosion Manipulation (Can overloading his own system via self-destruction), Resistance Negation (Zero Shift allows Anubis ignore almost any type of enemy resistance), Preparation (To fully activate Project Aumaan, Anubis need time), Plasma Manipulation (Charged Laser Shot can generate powerful plasma blast), Spaceflight, Scanning, Hacking (Can hack technology via a touch), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Activation of Project Aumaan creates a sub-spatial resonance that can completely disintegrate entire solar system) 'Attack Potency: At least Town level ' (Casually can destroy several buildings with his usual attacks and able to destroy the entire space colony with his energy projections), At most ' Island level via Self-destruction (Equal to Jehuty, who able to produce 22,3 gigatons energy) | Likely City level (A single attack can produce so much energy that it can casually destroy objects the size of entire space colony with ease), Possibly Solar System level with "Project Aumaan" (After Anubis connected to Aumaan, he's able to destroy the entire solar system) Speed: At least Relativistic (Anubis able to compress space and using his reactive force to accelerate itself up to sub-light speed) | Likely Relativistic+ (Must be equal to Jehuty, who can compress space, even in compressed space, also can outspeed full disintegration of Phobos and speed up himself even more, limited only by the endurance of his own pilot) Lifting Strength: Class M (Equal to Jehuty, who capable of stopping a heavy military locomotive with ease) Striking Strength: Likely Multi-City Block Class physically | At least Town Class physically Durability: Likely ' Town level' (Must be comparable to the power his own attacks) | Likely ' City level' (Must be equal to Jehuty, who able easy withstood full activation of Project Aumaan with minor damage in the process) Stamina: Limitless (Works on the anti-proton reactor and powered by Metatron, who is recovering endlessly) Range: Tens of meters to his standard weapons, tens of kilometers with Self-destruction | Same as before, along with Interplanetary range with full activation of Project Auuman Intelligence: Metatron-based artificial intelligence DELPHI demonstrates excellent computational capabilities Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Arm Cannon:' Standard weapon used by Anubis that firing powerful energy charges. *'Battle Staff:' Standard weapons of Anubis, used in combat for powerful physical attacks. *'Laser Shot:' Anubis creates a powerful focused stream of energy, which is capable in one attack instantly destroy any normal Orbital Frame or cause serious damage to the main body of Jehuty. *'Homing Lasers:' Anubis creates several streams of laser beams, which is capable of destroying several ordinary Orbital Frames at a time with one attack, or severely damaging main body of Jehuty. *'Burst Shot:' One of the most powerful tools is located in each type of Orbital Frame, which allows them to accumulate energy for its subsequent release in the form of a powerful explosion, which allows for a single attack, destroy any target, destroys even shield. *'Vector Trap:' Technology uses compressed space around Anubis, allowing him to redirect any attack of the enemy, included in the immediate radius of destruction, and by creating her own sub-space around the Frame, allows it to carry an impressive ammunition in battle. *'Grab:' Basic ability of any Orbital Frame that allows Anubis to instantly capture the target in absolutely any space, transferring it through the sub-space, to its exact location. *'Shield:' Basic ability of any Orbital Frame that allows Anubis to create energy protection that can ignore any type of physical impact, regardless of their power. *'Metatron:' Extracted on Callisto substance, which is used for the construction of Orbital Frames, allows them to restore any type of damage in a matter of seconds. It also able to update Anubis system by absorbing the substance to increase its power, mobility and agility. *'Zero Shift:' Device allows Anubis compress space and using his reactive force to accelerate itself up to sub-light speed, both at short distances and quite long range. In melee combat it able to instantly move in space, creating for his opponent’s teleportation effect. *'Self-Destruction:' Overloading the entire system will cause an explosion equivalent to 22.3 gigatons. *'Project Aumaan:' Station that located in the center of Phobos, connecting to which Anubis exceeds its previous limitations, getting in the process access to an almost unlimited self-repairing and virtually inexhaustible source of energy, as well as the ability to activate a system that releases sufficient amount of energy to create a resonance capable of destroying the entire solar system, which at full charge of Anubis can be done almost instantly. Note: Only Anubis and Jehuty can connect to Project Aumaan through the transition to Zero Shift, also Zero Shift users can only be damaged by their counterparts, which makes them totally absolutely invincible in normal fight. Key: Base | Aumaan Anubis Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Zone of the Enders Category:Konami Category:Sunrise Category:Absorption Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Giants Category:Gun Users Category:Hackers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Mecha Category:Power Nullification Users Category:OVA Characters Category:Plasma Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Villains Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Healers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Preparation Users